


The Open Seas

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pirates, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "The Terrible Trashmouth, at your service," the man said, bowing deeply. "Oh, Edward, it's such a joy to see you."Edward sneered at him."I'm sorry. Do I know you?""Ah, I'm afraid not yet. But I knowyou."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	The Open Seas

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't that kinky and yet i am really loving it so i humbly offer this prompt

The Terrible Trashmouth was known across the seas as the most vile pirate to have ever sailed. But even pirates had codes, so for him to attack a ship in protected waters, he had to have an _incredibly_ good reason.

At least, he better start thinking of one, Edward thought, as he drew his sword.

For Trashmouth's crew was descending on Edward's vessel. Well, technically, it was Michael's vessel. Edward was only the acting captain on this particular voyage. If Edward didn't want this to be his last, then he had no choice but to take down the pirate crew that the country's best fighters had been unable to stop.

No pressure.

Considering this _was_ his first voyage, however, he _had_ been practicing his sword quite a bit. Who's to say if anyone were to take out the pirate, that it wouldn't be him, then?

Edward balanced his sword in front of himself effortlessly, holding his stance as the pirate crew lined up on the deck. They didn't advance, though, and Edward's own crew was clearly confused.

Was this not a take over?

Apparently not. Or, at least, not a normal one. The two sides stood there, at a stand off, for what felt like a millennium, until finally the pirates parted to allow someone through.

He was the most ridiculous man Edward had ever seen. His pantaloons were several colors mixed together, and not just from the multiple patches holding them together. They had purposefully been made that way. He had on spectacles that were certainly far too large for his face, and he still had the audacity to have a set of bifocals around his neck. And his shirt had short sleeves.

_Short sleeves._

And for some reason, the pirates were still treating this man with the utmost respect. There was no way he could be...

"The Terrible Trashmouth, at your service," the man said, bowing deeply. "Oh, Edward, it's such a joy to see you."

Edward sneered at him.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not yet. But I know _you_. I've been following your career closely. Well, I've been following everyone's career at Hanlon Exports, but you more than the others, and must I say that I'm so happy to finally see you out on the seas. Sunshine is a great look on you."

"I figured that a pirate willing to so blatantly break the law would have to be insane, but you sir are definitely certifiable. You invade my ship, you admit you have been spying on me, and you insist on dressing in the most offensive manner. I can only insist that we duel."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that," Trashmouth said with a grin. He unsheathed his own sword, twirling it around aimlessly. "I would honestly love nothing more."

The two crews watched on, fascinated, as Edward and Trashmouth began. Their swords clashed together, filling the silence with the clang of metal -- something that had become an oddly comforting sound to Edward. As ridiculous as Trashmouth looked, he quickly proved to be a worthy opponent, and Edward was only too aware that this was no longer simply practice. That he had tossed down the gauntlet, and if he were to lose, Trashmouth had every right to kill him. And yet, it became easy enough to forget that when he was having so much fun. 

They had stayed on the side of the deck at first, but being evenly matched, Edward had no choice but to advance. Otherwise, they could be dueling until the sun set. Trashmouth practically danced around him,however, expertly avoiding the attack and then led Edward up the stairs and toward the mast. The two crews ran after them, watching with rapt attention as Edward and Trashmouth's swords continued to fly between them.

Of course, the only way to defeat someone who was as skilled as you was to hope they grew tired and made a mistake before you did, and unfortunately Edward made that mistake first. Trashmouth disarmed him, backed him up into the wall, and placed his sword at Edward's neck before he could even blink.

"Do you yield?" the pirate asked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Never," Edward snarled, and Trashmouth laughed.

"Perfect. I wouldn't expect less from you. However, of course, you must know that I can't just let you go. You'll have to pay the way, and then we can continue."

"What on earth do you mean? You wish to continue dueling even after you force me to surrender our goods?"

"We're not here for the goods today. No, I'm here _for_ the duel, and I'll let you get your sword for a price. A kiss."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not kissing you!"

"Aw, now, don't hurt my feelings like that." Trashmouth pouted, and he looked as if he was actually hurt by Edward's words. "I started watching all the employees at Hanlon Exports for the obvious reasons, but I took a shine to you. I was truly hoping that you'd be flattered by my actions and eventually join my crew. We could definitely use such an expert swordsman. I mean, I know I'd enjoy it."

"How could I possibly be flattered? You spied on me and now you're currently holding a sword to my neck!"

Trashmouth literally waggled his eyebrows.

"Sexy, I know."

"There seriously _is_ something wrong with you, isn't there?"

"Perhaps. Well, I'm not one to force myself on an unwillingly partner." Trashmouth pulled back and sheathed his sword. "Until another time then, Edward."

He bowed once more and then launched himself over the railing, landing onto the deck. He motioned to his crew who dutifully marched back onto their ship without taking a single thing. Trashmouth glanced over his shoulder once more and winked at Edward before joining them. Once the pirate ship had sailed away enough that Edward felt safe in letting his guard down, he collapsed onto the floor and let out a sigh.

What the fuck had just happened?


End file.
